Come What May
by Himura Aikouka
Summary: A romance between Kurama and Hiei... slow at first but will get more explicit and lemony later. If you don't like yaoi don't read.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lazy April day and Kurama was confined in his human history classroom trying desperately to keep his mind on the subject at hand. The blossoms on the sakura trees surrounding the academy had just begun to bloom and the fox was trying to ignore his desire to skip the rest of the school day and apply himself fully to his studies. As a beautiful pink petal drifted by his sight and his teacher droned on about the importance of the samurai during the Edo period, Kurama noticed a small figure waiting at the school gates. "Hiei..." whispered Kurama to himself. This was the third time in the last week that Kurama had thought he'd spotted his best friend, and crush, lounging around aimlessly in the Ningen world. _I truly am a stupid fox, there is no way Hiei is back,_ Kurama quickly chastised himself and in doing so, flipping a strand of blood red hair behind his ears. "Mr. Minamino..." a voice called waking Kurama from his trance-like state. Kurama blushed, realizing most of the class was staring at him and carefully replied, "Yes Sensei, I apologize my allergy medication was getting the better of me." The boys in the class snickered as Kurama's teacher said "Ahh Mr. Minamino so you have decided to join us, I would you like to tell us why the samurai became less in Japanese culture after the Meiji revolution." "But of course..." Kurama quietly replied and began to perfectly answer the question as the class looked on in awe.

About ten minutes into his speech, the bell rang signaling the break for lunch. Kurama welcomed the bell with a sigh of relief, and stood up to go outside and search for the fire-demon who so often eluded him. As Kurama walked out the door to the classroom, he was stopped by a group of nervous girls. "Hello" Kurama courteously offered, trying to squeeze past them to the open door to the staircase. "Shūichi..." one girl cautiously said, Kurama's human name sliding off the girl's tongue as though she had practiced in the mirror for hours. "Yes, how can I help you today?" Kurama flashed a small smile, he had a feeling he knew where this was going and he was not in the mood, but it would be rude of him to dismiss the girls without at least finding out their intentions directly. "Shūichi-san will you... will you... will you please have lunch with us?" the girl sputtered eyes closed she reached out and grabbed Kurama's hand. "I am truly sorry, but I have plans for this period," replied Kurama as calmly and evenly as ever. He extricated himself from the girl's grasp and walked toward the staircase. Before he reached it the girl cried out, "Shūichi!" Kurama turned to look at her. The girl trembled as she spoke, "I speak for the whole group when I say we really like you Shūichi-san, please eat with us another day." Kurama stared; the girl wasn't bad looking yet neither was she attractive. _'She's too plain'_ voiced the Youko inside his head. But still, Kurama thought..."alright, another time it is, see you later" Kurama replied before hurrying down the stairs before he could be cornered again.

_'I don't see why you don't just turn them all away immediately, you really are too emotional'_ criticized his Youko side. Kurama ignored him, choosing instead to make his way to the front gate and search for any sign of the forbidden child. _"I guess it really was a figment of my imagination,"_ Kurama sighed. _"It's been seven months since he went back to the Mikai and he probably won't be back for another seven months the way Mukuro works him,"_ Kurama groaned. Finding himself suddenly empty, Kurama balanced against the stone of the school wall for support, his blood red hair fell lightly onto his face, obscuring his vision. 'When he gets back you are actually going to tell him how we feel won't you' whispered the Youko. Kurama didn't answer and stared aimlessly into the curtain of red-hair in front of his eyes.

**"Hey FOX BOY!!**" a voice shouted. Kurama looked up startled. Only a few people called him fox-boy and sure enough one of them was marching up the street toward him at that moment. Yusuke Urameshi wasn't alone, however, he was surrounded by an assortment of their friends. Kurama noted that Keiko- Yusuke's longtime girlfriend was clinging to his hand tightly - so as not to let him run away, Kuwabara had his arm lazily draped over the shoulders of Hiei's sister, the ice apparition, Yukina. Also in the group were two of the former foes and now friends- Touya and Jin- both dressed as normal ningen teenagers so as to hide their obvious demon characteristics. "Fox Boy!" Yusuke's loud voice disturbed Kurama's silent appraisal of the group. "Hello Yusuke, everyone, it is truly a pleasure to see you but I am confused as to what I owe the pleasure" Kurama replied. "Ha! Like we need an excuse to visit a friend and take him to a picnic, now come on" and with that Yusuke grabbed the cuff of Kurama's school uniform and proceeded to attempt to drag Kurama away from the wall. "Yusuke, it is the middle of the school day... My studies are important to me Yusuke, I am sorry but I cannot possibly attend" Kurama stated coolly and locked his knees to prevent the former Spirit detective from taking him any further. "What the hell are you talking about Kurama, if studies are so important to you why are you outside of school? Shouldn't you be inside and studying like a good fox-boy?" Yusuke's banter was beginning to get to the spirit fox. Kurama sighed, "I thought I had saw someone, its not important I was just about to go back inside." Yusuke positively shouted his response, "Well now you're not going back, Keiko made you chicken, and damn it even Botan and Koenma are meeting us at the park, so **LETS GO!**" Kurama groaned and realized there was no way he was going to win this argument and excused himself to collect his bag and give lame excuse to the school office.

When he returned, only Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting for him. "They went ahead" Kuwabara answered Kurama's unspoken question. "Yeah cause we want to have a talk with you fox boy, before we get there," said Yusuke darkly. Kurama looked at both of his friends, his eyes full of questions and hurt. They began to walk, and for a few minutes the only sounds made by the three were the sound of shoes connecting with concrete. Kuwabara spoke first, "We had to drag you to a picnic with your friends, what is up with you? You aren't yourself Kurama. Before today, I can't remember the last time we got together when it wasn't a Sunday night dinner at the temple. We know you only go to those because you promised Hiei you'd keep an eye on Yukina..." Kuwabara stopped his tirade as Kurama visibly winced at Hiei's name. All three were silent again. Kurama's head hung, his hair covered his eyes. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched Kurama's back, his slumped shoulders indicative of his inner-pain. Kurama made his way to the group of people gathered around the blanket that was serving as seating for the meal and offered his greetings. The group watched him as he took a plate and filled it with chicken, noodles and vegetables from the ramen shop. Kurama then perched at the edge of the blanket, almost completely turned away from his friends and proceeded to quietly pick at the food.

"What the hell did you say Yusuke?" Keiko whispered harshly in the former spirit detective's ear, "you two were supposed to find out what was wrong and CHEER HIM UP not break him, poor Kurama looks so sad." "Hey it wasn't me if you want to blame someone blame Kuwabara" Yusuke whined. "Very mature Yusuke blame your best friend," Keiko stated softly as Kuwabara began to shout, **"Urameshi, you're a real tool you know that, I was just telling it like it is..."** They stopped looking at the plate of food to the left of Kurama. The food was picked apart, but none was missing from the plate. "He's not eating" said Yukina, taking her place by Kuwabara's side "his ki is lower than it should- especially for an S-class. I wonder how long it has been since he ate a proper meal," she mused. "Damn it Kurama!" Yusuke growled, "What the hell is going on with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei was perturbed

"Damn it Kurama!" Yusuke growled, "What the hell is going on with you?"

Hiei was perturbed. Mukuro had kept him in the Mikai for seven months. Normally staying in the demon world with her was not something that would bother him but he had told that stupid fox he'd be back in a week. "Kurama will most likely kill me" Hiei smiled knowing the truth of his thought the moment it appeared in his head. "Stupid fox, he is too emotional for his own good." Hiei sighed picturing the beautiful redhead who he had the pleasure of sleeping next to throughout their long friendship. Hiei had long known of Kurama's desire for him, and at first was wary. The Youko was a legendary lover in the makai with a reputation for stealing hearts as well as priceless artifacts. However, the Youko had changed since inhabiting the ningen boy, Shūichi Minamino and the Youko together formed the Kurama, Hiei found himself inevitably drawn to. Shortly before returning to the Mikai, he had made up his mind. Internally, Hiei was a love-struck puppy in regards to the sexy redhead, externally, his own behavior codes would not allow for him to act like a lovesick fool. "If I did that, I'd be no better than that oaf, Kuwabara" he had once reasoned. Nevertheless, Hiei had been planning on confessing his attraction to the fox, HIS FOX, as he thought of Kurama, after returning from a short visit to the Mikai to straighten out some business with a rogue hawk-demon who was hunting the ambassadors Yomi sent. That short trip landed Hiei where he was at that very moment, reclining against a pillow in Mukuro's castle. He was no longer free to do what he wished, and was instead confined to the room on pain of death of the one he loved most- his fox.

"Are you ready to stop daydreaming?" a cold female tone startled the forbidden child from his reverie. "Hn, woman what B-class demon is ruining the flowers at the edge of your territory this time?" Hiei's voice dripped with sarcasm however his cocky-nature was somewhat muted around his boss. Mukuro stepped from behind the pillar, "for an heir you do not have the air of appreciation I would expect, it is not everyday a ruler such as myself names an apparition like you my successor," Mukuro scoffed. "Hn" Hiei replied, he had heard her speeches a thousand times by now and honestly if not for her superior strength, he would have killed her already. Mukuro strode over to where Hiei was reclining, and reached to brush the singular strand of the jet-black hair from where it was situated in front of his red eyes. "You will never tell him, you know" Mukuro spoke softly, "even if I let you go, you wouldn't tell him." Hiei looked up, red eyes aflame. "There is no need to be angry anymore Hiei, he is a Youko after all by now he has probably found a new male or female to capture his attention and lust. Unlike you and I, the attention span of a Youko towards a potential mate is limited and without consistent contact, it is unlikely his feelings for you- whether they were real or just in your mind - will all but be gone by the time I have let you leave here." The orange haired demoness laughed as Hiei bowed his head and flitted from the comfortable pillow to the farthest and darkest corner of the room. Both stood in silence for a moment before Mukuro spoke again, "you could leave tomorrow if you only were mated to me Hiei." Hiei winced. Unbeknownst to Mukuro he had thought about mating with her many times to escape and return to his beautiful fox but the truth was that if Hiei mated with Mukuro there would be no way to evade her any longer. As a fire apparition, Hiei, as did the rest of his kind, mated for life - and once the life of his mate was claimed so too would he die. Hiei would not make that commitment to Mukuro and only hoped that Yusuke would come to the territory on business and then be able to set Hiei free. "Hn, you should just kill me then if that's what you desire" Hiei spat, "I will never mate with you and it doesn't matter if I have to wait here for years for you to realize this." "As you wish Hiei" Mukuro sighed. She turned to leave, opening the door walking out very slowly- eyes focused on the corner where Hiei sat.

Hiei was not sitting. In a flash as Mukuro opened the door Hiei moved. He hid behind the door but as she stared at the corner where she thought he sat. His ki was so low – he hadn't been eating and with his lack of exercise it could be mistaken for a guard. But Hiei was still fast, faster than the eyes of the guards. So, as Mukuro turned left toward her chambers, Hiei flitted out the door and quickly turned right. He hurried to the nearest window. From his exploration with his jagan eye early in his captivity, Hiei knew that he was being held far above the ground. As he perched in the window he heard the disgruntled scream of a guard who reached out for the forbidden child. It was too late; Hiei was falling, finally escaped from the prison that had held him for so long. He tried to relax as he fell. His eyes were drooping – he was exhausted from the effort of leaving his captor's castle. Hiei realized he needed the rest, especially to land from this fall and especially to make it in time to protect his fox. "Kurama" Hiei whispered as he closed his eyes and fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei realized he needed the rest, especially to land from this fall and especially to make it in time to protect his fox

A/N: thank you so much for the reviews and reads . I really appreciate the support! 3

Ooh also

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho it owns me :-P

Hiei realized he needed the rest, especially to land from this fall and especially to make it in time to protect his fox. "Kurama" Hiei whispered as he closed his eyes and fell.

Kurama stared at the pale pink blossoms that softly rained down onto the bright emerald grass. "Kurama…" Yukina's voice came drifting to him. He looked up- Keiko had sat down next to him, the white of her skirt providing a beautiful contrast to the healthy spring lawn. "We're worried… hell even Jin isn't happy seeing you like this and he could be consistently the happiest person I know." She stopped.

Tears had welled up in the fox's eyes, he drew his knees to his chest, "He's not coming back," he breathed. "He's gone, didn't even say goodbye- just 'hn, don't worry fox.' What if he was in trouble or dead and I could have protected him Yukina," Kurama's words were choked with tears. "I am a coward, I couldn't even picture him with anyone else – even if he was happily mated with Mukuro – I'd die Yukina." Kurama sobbed. It was silent, only the sound of Kurama's muffled sobs were distinguishable. After a few minutes Kurama spoke again, his voice raw, " As a Youko – it is against our intuition to settle down with only one mate. Before I met him, fidelity," Kurama paused trying to sort through his emotions to find the best words, "fidelity was honestly not a priority. That youkai has changed me – I haven't looked at another since we met. During the Dark Tournament as the crow demon Karasu courted me in his sadistic ways, my Youko instincts, if not for him…" Kurama paused again this time looking up past the curtain of red bangs and revealed his tear-filled emerald eyes. The entire group had gathered around him. Kurama's cheeks burned but he merely blinked and cleared his throat.

"I just find myself missing him more than I should that's all. He is my best friend." Kurama stared up innocently at everyone, "you look as though I have sewn the seed of the death plant within myself again." Kurama tried to smile but it merely translated into a scowl playing on his lips. No one spoke. Kurama quietly rocked back- extending his long legs to stand up. He saw them then. It was group of high-level demons, trying to move inconspicuously amongst the foliage of the park. They were all dressed in the same uniform; the purple of Mukuro's force and all wore her crest.

"Hiei" whispered Kurama but he wasn't there. The rest of the group had sensed the visitors as well and had all formed a circle around Kurama and Keiko. Koenma acted quickly- removing his pacifier, which had been disguised as a lollypop as he was in his teenage form, and cast a force-field around the group making the area in which they stood invisible to the outside ningen population. Yusuke and Kuwabara were nearly shaking with anger. "Damn it, what do you want?" the former spirit-detective called. There was no reply. "Common which ones of you sons of bitches is the leader – who is going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Yusuke screamed at the figures. Again no one responded. Yusuke growled and aimed his spirit gun at the largest figure. "SPIRIT GUN" Yusuke shouted and the giant blue eruption of spirit energy from his index finger. The demon was knocked back hard through the trees in the park and into the side of Koenma's force field. "Who else wants a piece of this?" Yusuke barked.

"We have not come for you Yusuke Urameshi, Lord of Toushin," came a low hissing voice, "No, not for you either Koenma, son of Yama." The leader of the group emerged from the shadows, "We have come for the fox, and our Lord Mukuro has requested his presence before her lordship. He has deeply offended her lordship and she has called for his arrest, torture and execution. Youko, you are hereby under arrest." The demons circled closely around the group. "Surrender the fugitive." The leader hissed.

"KISS MY ASS." Yusuke screamed, "SHOTGUN!!" Spirit blasts erupted from the former detective finger. "Spirit SWORD!!" Kuwabara yelled and charged. It was too late – the demons were always falling away in pieces.

"Hn, you were too late" the cold voice that had been absent from the Ningen world for the last seven months. "Hiei" whispered Kurama. He tried to move, but found he couldn't. He looked down and noticed his magenta uniform stained crimson with his blood. "Emiko" Kurama mumbled before slumping forward. Yusuke caught him before the fox's beautiful countenance hit the ground, "how the hell did this happen, damn it!" Yusuke sobered looking at the blood flowing from a deep gash in Kurama's abdomen. "I was too late," Hiei muttered, "the stupid fox still got hurt because of me, and she won't stop until I return to her. She has kept me there for seven months, in hopes of me consenting to mate with her, I escaped when my ki was low…" Hiei's knees buckled. Yukina was tending to Kurama's open wound, however when she heard her brothers pause she looked up at him. Hiei was ragged, and thin. His bones protruded awkwardly from under his skin and cuts, burns and scars were visible all over his arms and chest. His signature tank top and jeans were worn to the point of fraying, and he rested on a rusty old sword. "Fix him Yukina," Hiei murmured, eyes drooping. "We have to go to the temple," stated Yukina, her voice thick with worry. Yusuke whistled and from out of nowhere his giant spirit beast, the blue-feathered bird Puu came flying into view. "Yusuke and Yukina take Hiei and Kurama and go back quickly to the temple," instructed Koenma from behind his lollypop. As the giant spirit beast took off – Yusuke held onto his two friends. "Hold on damn it" said Yusuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuke whistled and from out of nowhere his giant spirit beast, the blue-feathered bird Puu came flying into view

Yusuke whistled and from out of nowhere his giant spirit beast, the blue-feathered bird Puu came flying into view. "Yusuke and Yukina take Hiei and Kurama and go back quickly to the temple," instructed Koenma from behind his lollypop. As the giant spirit beast took off – Yusuke held onto his two friends. "Hold on damn it" said Yusuke.

The flight to the temple was short and Yusuke held on to his two friends the entire time. "When did he get hit," Yukina asked softly motioning to the unconscious Kurama. "I… don't know…" said Yusuke softly. "Its when you and the oaf moved to attack," a raspier version of Hiei's voice emerged from between the boy's lips. "Will. He. Be. Alright? Yukina. Please. Save Him." Hiei's voice again rasped, the pain and effort it took for him to speak evident in his tone. "Stop speaking Hiei," said Yukina softly, "It will only make the pain worse, Kurama will be alright. He has a habit of getting hit in the stomach you know." At this, her mouth twitched slightly and Yusuke laughed, "Yeah, fox-boy doesn't really ever get hit anywhere else." "Not. Amused." Hiei grunted before closing his eyes and resting against the unconscious fox. "He'd kill me if he was awake, but they are so cute!" Yusuke laughed pulling on Hiei's sleeping face. A smile played on Yukina's features, "but seeing them lying like that, its so personal, I think that's why he'd kill you, not because of the faces, although that fish face was choice," giggling at the way Yusuke had contorted Hiei's face. They were quiet for the rest of the flight.

When Puu landed at the temple, the Yusuke lifted both the redhead and the small fire apparition off the back of the blue spirit beast. Yukina lead Yusuke into the temple. "Uh-oh, what do we have here?" A soft voice rasped, the small figure of Genkai came out from the shadows. "Don't worry grandma, they are okay, Hiei is just sleepy and Kurama was hit in the stomach, of course" Yusuke rolled his eyes, his tone was bored. "I cannot believe you are not concerned," Genkai criticized sharply, "I'm assuming with all this commotion, the temple is about to be overrun with visitors." She sniffed, "you should put them where they can have some privacy- I am sure Kurama is going to have a few questions for Hiei," at this she paused and her lips twitched hinting at a smile. "What the hell grandma? What aren't you telling me?" Yusuke asked, annoyed at the expression on Genkai's face. "Just take them to the building across from here," she motioned to a small building, "there is a bed inside for them to share," with that she turned and walked away. "Oh and Yusuke, when you are done please come and tell me what the hell we are dealing with here," she called over her shoulder not bothering to look at the face Yusuke was making to her back.

Yusuke was initially annoyed with having to carry his two friends farther than necessary however when he saw the setup of the hut, he knew the psychic was right. They had been apart for seven months, Yusuke thought to himself. He set the pair down gently on the bed and watched Yukina as she finished healing the two. Even as they slept, Kurama's body instinctively held Hiei, which made it difficult for Yukina to find and heal all of Hiei's wounds. However, by the time the others had arrived at the temple, both demons were healed. "We should just let them sleep," Yukina mused. "Yeah well, we are going to need to guard this place, and I hate to say it, they are going to probably need to decide what the hell they want to do with their relationship pretty soon because one third of Makai's forces are coming after them," Yusuke growled, "Damn it Hiei, couldn't a less powerful demon have fallen in love with you?" "We should probably leave, I can't see either one of them sleeping for long, knowing that they are in the company of the other," Yukina giggled. Yusuke gagged, "Okay, I knew but I really didn't want to think about it thanks a lot Yukina!" With that, Yusuke pushed Yukina out of the small room where Kurama and Hiei slept holding each other.

Hiei awoke first. It smelled like roses. He always dreamed it smelled like roses in his makai prison however the moment he opened his eyes he knew that this was no dream. His head was resting against the bear chest of a man, and the man's red long hair was cascading around him, providing him with a red halo. "Kurama" Hiei slowly whispered, wetting his tongue with the name of the man he had missed so much, "Fox" he tried again to rouse the man he lay against. Hiei quietly moved his body so his face was in line with his beautiful fox's and softly pressed his lips to Kurama's for the first time. Kurama's red eyelashes fluttered open as Hiei kissed him, running his tongue on the fox's lower lip, begging for entry into his mouth. Kurama was awestruck, he had always thought that his kiss had been the reason for Hiei's departure seven months before and now here the little fire demon was kissing him for all that he was worth, running his hands down the redhead's body, pinching his nipples and delighting in turning him on. Kurama moaned delicately from around Hiei's lips, moving his head slightly so he could catch his breath while Hiei began to torment his neck with kisses, licks and nips. "Hiei…" he moaned arching his back toward his little emiko. "Hn so you're awake fox," Hiei grinned, licking his lips before leaning down and sucking the redhead's earlobe. "Nnng, koi, are you actually back or am I dead and in heaven?" Kurama moaned grinding against the smaller figure, his erection evident. Hiei reached down and rubbed Kurama's hardness making Kurama flush, squirm and moan loudly against Hiei, "Koi, please, tell me what's going on?" Hiei looked up at the emerald eyes which were burning a hole in his scarlet ones- "Hn, I don't know why you are asking fox, I wasn't aware I was doing anything unwelcome," as he spoke Hiei teased Kurama's erection through his pants causing Kurama to cry out. "Emiko, please," Kurama pleaded. "What do you want fox," Hiei growled, licking Kurama's neck and continuing to stroke his hard penis through the thin fabric, "I have waited for seven months to hear you scream my name, to give you the greatest pleasure in the world, to make you fall in love with me all over again." Kurama's eyes widened as he stared down at the small figure. Hiei pressed his lips to Kurama's – again licking the redheads tongue beginning a very sexy and desperate dance. Kurama stopped thinking. His hand grabbed the back of Hiei's head and pulled him closer, mashing their lips together. When they broke apart, Kurama was breathing hard and moaning as Hiei continued to relentlessly stimulate his erection. "P-p-please koi" Kurama pleaded again. Hiei grinned and slowly undid the button of Kurama's pants. Leaning down he unzipped the jeans using his teeth, and pulled down Kurama's boxers and pants as one. Kurama's hardened cock was oozing precum. Hiei licked his lips. "What are you planning Koi," Kurama started to ask but Hiei's motives became obvious as Hiei extended his tongue and licked the salty precum off the engorged tip of Kurama's cock. "Nnng, oh, oh, oh god, yes, Hiei," Kurama moaned. Hiei emboldened by his partner's reaction slowly swirled his tongue around the red head of Kurama's penis before taking all of Kurama's length down his throat. Hiei began to bob his head quickly as Kurama was thrusting his hips trying to encase his entire length in the warm cavern of Hiei's mouth. Kurama's motions were frantic, "Hiei I can't hold on…" he screamed as he felt his release begin to build. Hiei looked up at Kurama's closed eyes and beautiful face alight with passion he felt Kurama shudder into his mouth. "Hiei" Kurama moaned and came, filling Hiei's mouth with his thick salty cum. Hiei tried to swallow Kurama's entire load however, it was too much and some escaped from the corner of his mouth. Kurama slowly opened his eyes and watched Hiei wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hiei," he said softly and began to softly cry.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  - I couldn't write for a long time, I just had no inspiration, but alas this hit me. So Enjoy and Take Care (of each other)

"Why are you crying fox?" Hiei's voice was soft, the confusion evident in his tone. "Sex doesn't fix everything koi," Kurama sobbed, "I told you I love you, I told you and I kissed you and you ran, ran the hell away." Tears stained Kurama's porcelain skin as the tears leaked from his emerald eyes. "I waited for seven months, seven months, and you come back and hardly say a word and then do that," Kurama's voice cracked as he sobbed even harder. Hiei blinked at the crying redhead, he was unbelievably confused as well as more than a little perturbed. "Uhhhhh…" Hiei stammered and slowly drew a breath. "I was unavoidably detained by Mukuro, she held me there, I couldn't leave, I wanted to come back," his words were jumbled and he knew he was rambling but he continued, "I wanted to come back to you, to tell you Kurama," he stopped, collecting his thoughts, "Seven months in a room, Kurama, and all I thought about was coming home." The sobbing stopped, for a long moment the only sound in the room was the sound of their breathing. "Home, Hiei, did you just say home? I think you said home and I think you meant that home was here," Kurama was babbling, trying to wrap his head around the words Hiei had just said. Hiei had never had a home – true he'd spent years searching for Yukina, his sister, but home wasn't a word Hiei used lightly. Kurama looked at him closely for the first time. Hiei was gaunt and pale, his skin drawn over his face like a bowstring. "Hiei, I love you, I've missed you, I am glad to have you home where you belong," Kurama breathed before he claimed Hiei's lips with his own.

Their kiss was slow and passionate, tongues dancing, exploring each other's mouths. Kurama moaned into Hiei's mouth as he rubbed against the smaller figure. Stiffening suddenly, Kurama pulled away from Hiei. Although his eyes were glazed over with lust, Kurama was suddenly aware of Hiei's smell for the first time. "Hiei, I can't right now," he panted. Hiei's red eyes were a deep dark crimson as stared disbelievingly as Kurama who - before today- had never pulled away from his advances, however he did not speak. Kurama wrinkled his nose and softly touched Hiei's cheek while whispering, "Koi, it is not about whether I want to or not, because I want to, but I am a fox demon and my nose is very sensitive." Hiei's eyes lightened marginally but remained quiet for a few moments before speaking, "so, Fox, if I bathe, you will let me claim you"

Kurama gulped, Hiei's eyes showed only fierce lust, and Kurama knew then when Hiei meant claim, he really meant claim. He suddenly had a vision of himself, with his wrists bound to his ankles, a collar around his neck, a cock ring around the base of his cock, a Prince Albert piercing on his penis pulling his cock against his stomach being pulled there by a tight chain that separated into two different chains and were attached to his nipple rings. In the vision, he was crying and begging as Hiei first teased him with his fingers, probing and teasing Kurama's, promising to make him beg. Kurama was cumming again and again but he the cock ring around his shaft blocked him from releasing and thus every time Kurama came, the ring became tighter and more painful. As he watched, the Kurama in his vision begged to be fucked, and Hiei untied him, pushing Kurama's knees to his shoulders. Hiei, in the vision, did not wait, did not hesitate for Kurama's possible pain at the intrusion, instead just thrust in. The red head was even more pained now as Hiei continued to hit his prostate and Kurama began begging and pleading to be allowed to cum. Hiei was unmoved by Kurama's sobs and pleading cries. Kurama's penis was deep dark red, nearly purple, before Hiei stopped thrusting and push in so that Kurama's prostate was fully stimulated. Kurama writhed and whimpered. "Fox" Hiei said harshly, "say them, say your promises to me." The Kurama in the vision whimpered, "I will not wear revealing or too tight clothing." He was rewarded with a thrust and Kurama keened. "Continue fox," prodded Hiei, "When you are alone…" "I will shut out everyone who hits on me and at home I will protect our private space, and…" As the last of his promises were spoken, Kurama screamed as Hiei began to stroke his length, thrusting and doing his best to bring the fox to cum once again. Kurama sobbed as he felt the tight right press into his length and tried not to cum so as to make it tighter. "Cum fox, you belong to me and I say cum," Hiei whispered in his ear, as he delicately plucked the ring and thrust hard against Kurama's prostate…

Snapping back to reality, Kurama shuddered, and nearly came in his pants. Hiei sensed his distress and squeezed Kurama's cock through his pants. Kurama shattered, cumming hard inside his pants. When he looked up, Hiei was looking smugly down at him. Kurama gulped again. Hiei leaned down and whispered, "When I get back Fox, I will claim you, and you will belong to me, do you understand." Kurama understood that his sudden reverie was caused not by only his imagination but by Hiei's jagan eye guiding him. Hiei leaned down and kissed Kurama thoroughly. As he pulled away, he bit Kurama's lower lip enough to draw blood. As Kurama shivered at the painfully pleasant sensation, Hiei flitted away toward the bath.


End file.
